


Seaside Stars

by echobubbles02



Series: Amamota Week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Seaside, Stars, space boy x adventure boy, they're gay, this is for amamota week on tumblr, wooo!!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Two boys chilling on the seaside, zero feet apart because they are gay
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, amamota
Series: Amamota Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Seaside Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, enjoy this fic i made with a bad ending in my taste bjdwefj

Who knows how they actually got here… I mean, after everything that’s happened, Kaito couldn’t really care much about it. He and his boyfriend were relaxing on the seaside during a nice, warm, night, as if the world was perfect where it stood.

Rantaro’s head was currently pressed against Kaito’s chest, and he was all nestled up in the other’s jacket that he wears… so badly everyday. But hey, what could he say when he also had some horrible fashion decisions at times… but not as bad at Kaito. He snickered a little bit at the thought of it. Kaito glanced down from the stars towards Rantaro, giving him a puzzled look when the other snickered.

“What’s so funny?” He asked. Rantaro looked directly up at Kaito, leaning up to press a kiss on the other’s nose.

“Oh nothing.” He responded, also sending a grin.

Kaito smiled a little bit when Rantaro gave him that kiss and let out a cheery hum, leaning down to give him a kiss back on the nose in return. “Okay then.” He’s sure it was just nothing.

No other words seemed to have been exchanged from them throughout the most of their time there. There were times where Kaito would reach his hand up just to trace some of the constellations he saw. Rantaro was always fascinated by it, following his hand whenever it did rise up. An instant later, Rantaro decided to speak to break the peaceful silence.

“I’m glad I could be here with you… like this.” He spoke, chuckling softly afterwards. He’s off from his travels and came back home with a nice surprise from Kaito.

Kaito’s smile widened, when Rantaro spoke, “I’m happy to be of assistance towards my one and only.” He responded.

Rantaro laughed a little, closing his eyes momentarily. “Really does feel nice though, don’tcha think?”

Kaito briefly nodded, “It sure as hell does… With the sea and stars… everything just seems more…” He was trying to think of a word to finish his sentence. Rantaro beated him to it though.

“Mystical?” Rantaro suggested, Kaito snorted.

“I suppose so.” He replied, getting an idea after a moment or two. Kaito moved Rantaro to be positioned in a bridal style hold, the other made a little noise of confusion when that happened, especially when he moved his jacket off of them both and stood up. Kaito stared down at Rantaro with a small grin, and Rantaro just narrowed his eyes a huffed. 

“Are you going to throw me in the sea?” He asked.

Kaito glanced elsewhere, acting like that wasn’t what he was about to do. “Maaybee!” He answered, full on sprinting towards the sea afterwards.

“Kaito, no!” Rantaro yelled, simultaneously laughing while doing so. He didn’t have enough time to stop Kaito from getting them both in the sea when he jumped into it, letting go of him once they were at the right sea level.

They both swam up, having to push their hair out of their faces. Kaito bursted out into laughter while Rantaro splashed the salty water into his face playfully. Kaito coughed a little, not really expecting that. Well, he did, just time it off wrong.

“You jerk!” Rantaro said, laughing a little while continuing to splash water on Kaito’s face.

Kaito snickered, holding his hands up to block his face from all of the water Rantaro was splashing towards him. “Aw come on! We haven’t touched the water all day!”

Rantaro stopped splashing water after Kaito said that and sighed, “I mean I guess you’re right.”

Kaito grinned, “The Luminary of the Stars is always right!” He stopped, narrowing his eyes towards the other.

Rantaro smiled, in unison, they both said that. “You’re predictable with your lines sometimes, it’s kind of funny…”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah-”


End file.
